Skunk
Skunks are small black rodent-looking creatures with a distinctive white stripe down their back that can produce a foul-smelling odor when it feels threatened. When hunting these, using rifles/shotguns/sniper rifles destroy the bodies (rendering them unlootable). 5 of their pelts are required for the 6th "Master Hunter" challenge (along with 5 fox pelts and 5 raccoon pelts). Locations Though found throughout the entire game's world, to find them easily search around the horse field in Mexico, northeast of the Diez Coronas text, and North-East of Torquemada; or Cholla Springs, Great Plains, just south of Twin Rocks or behind Armadillo general store (just wait and they spawn randomly in that area and head south). You can also find them in abundance in Chuparosa.They are also found very often near the road that runs south from MacFarlane's Ranch, west of Warthington Ranch; however, it's mostly at night that they appear there. Also, a respawn point for skunks occur at Alta Cabeza just west of El Matadero. Skunks appear to be crepuscular - while they do occasionally appear in the daytime and full dark, they are seen at dusk and dawn with much greater frequency. In the Diez Coronas-Torquemada region, for instance, 7-9pm appears to be prime skunk-time. Their frequency may also be dependent on the time of day in which you're hunting for them. It's been noted that they are most active after 6pm. Very rarely, some have been known to spawn in Tall Trees. Respawn Point: Just over the "A" of Diez CoronAs, where the black road split in two. There is a Rock in the crossroad, just here there is a skunk respawn point. Lots of skunks spawn at this location between 2am and 3am. (Note: This sometimes works. Some players have had no luck, while some find the respawn trick to work quite well.) Tips For Hunting Skunks will frequently spawn at night directly behind the stage coach in Armadillo. Merely riding around the building is enough to make the skunk respawn (but will not spawn 100% of the time). This may require the stage coach to be present. If the stage coach is not present then you can get the respawned skunk by going through the general store from the main street to the back of the coach. (It's advised that you use throwing knives to kill the skunks because the stagecoach will flee at the sound of gunfire - alternatively chase the animals out of town for about thirty seconds, then the sound of gunfire doesn;t scare the coach away). Curiously it seems if you ride clockwise round the block of buildings you are more likely to get a raccoon spawn and if you ride counter clockwise you are more likely to see skunks. There are at least two maybe more spawn points behind this block of buildings so continue past the stagecoach and turn around at the movie theatre to increase your chances of finding a skunk. Occasionally during this exploit the skunk/raccoon will spawn slightly off screen or behind a building, so be sure to check down the alley behind the coach and by the building across the road from the movie theatre. Skunks seem to be more frequent here while on horseback. This is absolutely true as long as you do it at night. The same tactic applies to the raccoons in the same challenge, they will spawn at the same road, behind the coach. skunks can also be found at night a lot around MacFarlane's ranch. A skunk can be hard to find when you need one, make sure to use a pistol when hunting them for pelts, as the more powerful guns can destroy the bodies of small game. Skunks can also be found in and around Alta Cabeza south of Casa Madrugada in Mexico. They can be found in New Austin, but are more abundant South of the Border. Challenges *Rank 6 of the Master Hunter Challenges requires that Marston collects 5 Skunk pelts. (in addition to 5 Raccoon pelts and 5 Fox pelts.) Achievements The player must kill a skunk to contribute to the successful completion of the following trophy/achievement: Category:Animals Category:Redemption Animals